The present invention concerns a method for determining the ratio of components employed to prepare polymers which are prepared by blending at least two components.
In the preparation of polyurethane thermoset or thermoplastic polymers, cured epoxy resins, and polyester resins, cured vinyl ester resins and the like, two or more components each containing one or more different components are blended together and subsequently cured either as coatings, castings or the like. The resultant properties are dependent upon predetermined component ratios. The actual production of such polymers employ metering and mixing equipment whose settings can become out of balance with that which is desired thereby resulting in misproportioning of the components which in turn results in alternation of the properties of the cured polymer composition.
The present invention provides a method for analyzing the resultant polymer to determine the ratio at which the components were blended to produce such polymer.